


Unearthed

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Falling Skies
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Tobias doesn't mention to Ben that they used to know each other because he figures Ben would've forgotten anyway.  But sometimes things don't go according to plan.





	Unearthed

Tobias recognizes Ben when they first arrive in Charleston.  The sight of the familiar face makes him feel things that his hawk body doesn’t usually feel.  But he doesn’t say anything because it’s silly.  A silly little crush from when he managed to get a scholarship to go to sleepaway camp.  

There’s almost a flash of recognition on Ben’s face when he introduces himself, but Tobias must be imagining it; Ben probably doesn’t remember him, and then there’s the fact that Tobias is a hawk now.  Last time they met, he had fingers.

Tobias tries to stay in hawk form whenever possible, in part because he doesn’t want to be disappointed when Ben doesn’t remember him.  Besides, they get along well now anyway (which means the fluttery, crushy feeling only increases over time) and there’s no point in bringing up the past.  

Sometimes, however, he has to morph to human, because the military types and aliens get twitchy about letting a bird into their secure places.  For some reason.  

He’s in a meeting with the other Animorphs and some of the leaders of Charleston- including Ben’s dad- when the door opens with a crash.  Tobias turns to see Ben standing in the doorway, staring at him.  

The whole room turns to look at Ben, too, and Tobias feels his human heart beating rapidly.  They’re just staring at each other, and the whole rest of the room falls away until he hears, “Can I help you, Ben?” from Ben’s father.  

Ben takes a step backwards.  “Sorry.  Wrong room.” 

The door closes behind him with a hard thud, and Tobias turns back towards the rest of the meeting.  The rest of the Animorphs are throwing him sideways glances, but none of the rest of the group seem to realize that anything happened and the meeting continues like before.

* * *

Ben waits outside the building where he saw Tobias.  He can’t believe he didn’t make the connection between the Tobias he met at summer camp and Tobias the Animorph.  Maybe it isn’t so surprising, considering he used to have fewer feathers.  

“Where’s Tobias?” Ben asks Jake when the rest of the Animorphs file out of the building together.

Jake looks like he’s not sure whether or not he should tell him, but behind him, Rachel points towards the sky.  

Ben looks up and sees the bird just starting to take flight.  He steps past the group of Animorphs, muttering his quick thanks before leaping up to the roof.

“Hey!  Hey!” Ben yells, even though he knows that Tobias could hear him if he was talking at a normal voice.  “Wait, Tobias.”

Tobias slows down, before fluttering to land nearby.  

“I don’t know if you recognize me or not, but we went to camp together.  Like, years ago,” Ben says, crossing his arms and not quite looking at him.  “I, uh, didn’t recognize you before, but I saw you in your human form today and…”

Ben shrugs, not really knowing how to finish the sentence.  

<<I didn’t think you’d remember.>> Tobias says.

“You’ve known this whole time?” Ben asks.

Tobias shifts, flexing his wings.  <<Yeah.>>

Ben is silent for a long moment, trying to sort out his feelings.  He had had a massive crush on Tobias then, and had been starting to develop one on him now. 

“Will you morph to human?  Please?” Ben finally asks, voice shaking.  

A few agonizing minutes later, a familiar boy is standing in front of him.  A few years older than the last time Ben saw him- and so much older than that on the inside.  He folds in on himself a little bit, crossing his arms sheepishly.

“Is it okay if I hug you?” Ben asks, unsure.

Tobias nods, and Ben crosses the space between them in an instant.  He wraps his arms around the other boy tightly.

“I missed you,” Ben says softly, to keep his voice from shaking.  

Tobias’ face rocks against his neck, damp, as his arms wrap around Ben.  His hands skitter around the spikes in Ben’s back before resting on the side.  

“I kind of figured that you would’ve forgotten about me,” Tobias says once they’ve pulled apart.

They’re still almost touching, close enough that Ben can still feel Tobias’ breath and see the tears threatening to spill over.  

“Forget the kid who I got lost with for half a day in the woods?  Fat chance,” Ben says, all smiles.  

“And the only other kid who didn’t want to play kickball,” Tobias says, starting to smile, too.  

He still has a nice smile.  

“Why would I want to play kickball when you had those cool dinosaur figures?” Ben asks.  

“And now I’m a raptor myself,” Tobias says.

“And I’m a superfreak,” Ben says.  “Not a four eyes any longer, though.” 

Tobias hugs him close again, and Ben can’t complain about that.  He’s wanted to hug Tobias for a while now, but never quite known how to ask (or how to hug a hawk).  Finding out that he’s his old summer camp friend only makes things better.  

“Turns out we have more to catch up on than I thought,” Ben says.  “Would you rather be a hawk?”

Tobias hesitates for a moment.  “Would you really be okay if I demorphed?”

“Of course!  It’s part of who you and I, you know, really like who you are,” Ben says, really glad that Tobias can’t see his blushing face.  

Tobias freezes suddenly, and Ben is worried he crossed a line, but then he relaxes again before pulling away.  There’s a small, hesitant smile on his face.  

“Maybe I’ll stay human, just for a little while.” 


End file.
